Miradas
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Se gustaron… Él le dio su número, recibió una llamada, la historia comenzó.


Titulo: Miradas

**Resumen**: Se gustaron… Él le dio su número, recibió una llamada, la historia comenzó.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Antonio/España, breve aparición de Bélgica, Feliciano/Italia y Gilberth/Prusia

**Género**: Romance

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Universo Alterno

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Parte vida real, parte fantasía.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Mmm…. No se me ocurrió otro título. ¿Sugerencias? =3

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Platicaban de todo y de nada mientras caminaban en aquella concurrida plaza del centro, bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas de la noche. Se detuvieron a mitad del camino, pues una voz aguda y cantarina los había llamado.

—¡Francis, Gilberth! —Había gritado quien los llamaba, agitando su mano frenéticamente. Cuando vieron de quien se trataba, no pudieron hacer más que sonreír con alegría, saludar a su amigo y quedarse a charlar con él unos minutos; ignorando por completo a los dos acompañantes de Feliciano, su amigo italiano.

Después de unos minutos, Feliciano y Gilberth se apartaron un poco para poder hablar en privado. Francis no sabía sobre qué y la verdad no le importaba mucho. Probablemente hablarían sobre el novio del italiano, que resultaba ser hermano de Gilberth.

Suspiró pesado. Si era ese el asunto que tratarían; sería bueno que lo incluyeran a él en su plática, nadie sabía tanto sobre el amor cómo él.

—¿Es tú novio? —Preguntó la chica que acompañaba a Feliciano. Una joven muy bonita de cabellera rubia y ondulada, no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta; llegaba a los hombros.

Francis negó.

—¿Sólo son amigos? —Francis asintió ante la pregunta del otro acompañante de Feliciano. Un joven que… debía admitirlo, era bastante guapo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Francis, ¿y tú?

—Antonio.

Los dos chicos se miraban y sonreían, pensando en lo atractivo que era el otro. Francis con su ondulado cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos azules como el cielo y esa encantadora sonrisa que era enmarcada por una barba de tres días. Y Antonio con su cabello castaño corto y el par de hermosos jades que tenía por ojos, además de su también encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Acostumbran venir mucho a este lugar? —Preguntó Antonio. Francis negó.

—Hace tiempo que no veníamos.

Siguieron platicando hasta que Antonio, la chica y Feliciano se tuvieron que ir, media hora después.

—Fue un gusto conocerte. Espero poder verte por aquí en otra ocasión —dijo Antonio.

—Puedes buscarme en facebook, si quieres —respondió Francis —. Así podemos platicar.

—¿Tienes celular? —Francis asintió y comenzó a dictárselo. Después se despidieron definitivamente.

—Que suerte que esta vez no nos topamos a nadie indeseado —comentó Gilberth mientras caminaban en dirección opuesta de los otros chicos. Francis asintió.

—Y parece que yo ligué —respondió Francis, mitad en broma mitad en serio —. O al menos eso parece, ¿crees que me llame? —Gilberth asintió.

—Seguro que lo hace.

En efecto, pasaron tres días y Francis recibió una llamada de Antonio. Sucedió cuando la noche ya estaba entrada, pero no le importó porque, de todas formas, pensaba dormirse tarde.

—_Allô_? —Había contestado Francis en cuanto se celular sonó, intrigado al no saber a quién pertenecía el número.

—Hola, soy Antonio… —Francis no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura por los evidentes nervios del chico, quien hablaba con voz temblorosa.

—_Bonsoir_, Antonio.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—También… Quería decirte que…

—¿Sí? —La sonrisa de Francis se ensanchó.

—Quería decirte que me pareces muy guapo.

—_Merci_. Tú también me pareces muy guapo —respondió Francis, tratando de disimular no sólo su alegría, sino también sus nervios. Hace mucho que nadie le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer tener una relación sería. Sí, apenas conocía al chico. Y sí, quizá no debería confiar en simples flechazos, pero no podía evitarlo. Le había gustado y quería algo con él… algo duradero.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió Antonio, claramente emocionado, Francis se lo reconfirmó —. Gr-gracias. Quería saber si… ¿tienes pareja?

—No, no tengo —respondió Francis.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó Antonio, incrédulo. Le resultaba sorprendente que alguien tan guapo como Francis no tuviera novio.

—En serio, estoy soltero.

—¿Te falta tiempo para dedicarle a una pareja?

—Tengo suficiente tiempo —. Francis comenzaba a impacientarse. Sabía bien hacía donde iban con esa conversación y quería llegar a ese punto ya. Si el español no se apresuraba, tomaría la iniciativa él.

—Ah… Es que yo… Me preguntaba si… —El rubio aguardó, haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que poseía, a que Antonio terminara de hablar. Aunque si tardaba mucho, lo interrumpiría para llegar al punto —. Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi novio cuando ya nos conozcamos mejor.

Francis apartó un poco el celular e hizo un ademán de victoria y satisfacción antes de responder.

—Me parece bien.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió Antonio, demasiado feliz por lo que Francis alcanzaba a percibir en su voz —. ¿No crees que me estoy apresurando demasiado?

—Para nada.

—¿Y si te preguntara si quieres ser mi novio ya?

—Te diría que me parece bien.

—Entonces… ¿ya somos novios?

—Eso parece.

Los dos sonreían. Francis tratando de disimular sus nervios y su emoción; y Antonio tratando de calmar sus nervios, con la emoción no tenía problemas.

—¿Te puedo ver mañana? —Preguntó Antonio, aún sin poder controlar su nerviosismo. Francis aceptó gustoso.

Los días pasaron, se veían cada vez que podían. Iban al cine y a comer o cenar, a veces estaban juntos todo el día por lo que hacían ambas cosas, e incluso desayunaban juntos. Cada día que pasaba se encariñaban más con el otro, cada día las sonrisas eran más frecuentes, la alegría aumentaba cuando estaban juntos, y la angustia aparecía si algo malo le ocurría al otro.

Los segundos pronto se convertían en minutos, sin darse cuenta pasaban las horas. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses… Sorprendentemente, para alegría de ambos, lograron pasar doce meses juntos y la cuenta seguiría.

Lo que sentían el uno por el otro se hacía cada vez más grande. El "me gustas" dejó de ser suficiente. El "te quiero" no expresaba todo lo que sentían; y el "te amo" daba miedo, pero… no había mejor palabra para describir lo que ya estaban sintiendo mutuamente.

—Francis —dijo Antonio un día, tartamudeando y deteniéndose a mitad de un paseo por el parque.

—¿Qué pasa, _chéri_?

Antonio tragó saliva, se armó de valor y pronunció las dos palabras que tanto miedo le daban:

—Te amo.

Francis se quedó callado. Antonio sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Y sí había cometido un error? Debía disculparse por decir aquello y pedirle que la relación siguiera igual. Pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, los labios de su pareja lo tomaron por sorpresa. Esa era su respuesta, su "yo también te amo".

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales**: No dejar review nunca ha matado a nadie, pero mejor no te arriesgues =)

xD

Face, twitter, tumblr, blog, en mi perfil.

**AVISO**: ¿Hay gente de Nuevo León, México por aquí? Más concretamente, del área metropolitana de monterrey. Si es así, les aviso que el grupo Maximun Cosplay está preparando un evento con música en vivo, pasarelas y otras cosas que aún no me dicen. El evento es con motivo del día del orgullo friki, que será el 16 de mayo. Pasen la voz a sus contactos que vivan en donde dije. Estaré publicando la información actualizada en face y en twitter.


End file.
